The present invention relates to an illumination device.
More particularly, it relates to an illumination device, particularly for motor vehicles, which has at least one support part for supporting several semi-conductor light sources and their electrical conductors, and is provided with connector elements for connecting the conductors with a voltage source.
Illumination devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One such illumination devices is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE 33 15 785. The support part of this illumination device supports all semi-conductor light sources provided for the illumination device and formed as three-phase light diodes. The support part includes a metallic base plate in which the reflectors are formed and provided with semi-conductor light sources, and a coating composed of transparent plastic and applied on the side of the base plate on which the semi-conductor light sources are arranged. Further lines are arranged in the support part for electrical connection of the semi-conductor light sources with one another and with a voltage source. Connection lines for connecting the semi-conductor light sources with a voltage source extend from the support part. The illumination device also has a light disk provided with optical elements for influencing the light emitted by the semi-conductor light sources.
The above-described illumination device has the disadvantage that in the event of a failure of only one semi-conductor light source, the support part which contains all semi-conductor light sources must be exchanged. The support part has a large surface in view of the great number of the semi-conductor light sources. Therefore, its manufacture is quite difficult and in operation of the light, breaks of the electrical connection to the semi-conductor light sources which result from different thermal deformations, can lead to a failure of individual semi-conductor light sources. Also, for illumination devices with different dimensions, a support part adapted to them is required, which of course must be avoided for an efficient manufacture. The disadvantage of this illumination device is also that the connection of the connecting elements extending from the support part is complicated during mounting and dismounting of the support part.